


No one will find out...

by imperialsnot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC don't steal - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialsnot/pseuds/imperialsnot
Summary: A vampire tries to keep his secret, despite everyone else's efforts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No one will find out...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniellecluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellecluck/gifts), [forprussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forprussia/gifts).



Gabriel Le Torneau had a secret. In the world of 2027, much had changed, but for him the biggest difference was the lack of remaining mortals. Once the vampire horde overtook central Europe, the rest of the world fell quickly to vampires and other magical creatures, and now vampire society flourished in broad moonlight. So Gabriel's secret was not that he was a vampire - but rather his... habit. A habit that, like many habits once kept secret for the vampires of the world, was becoming harder and harder to conceal. 

One day upon coming home from his graveyard shift at the coffee shop, his 14 roommates looked at him coming through the door with a smirk on their faces. Gabriel's heart sunk - could they have found out? 

"Hey Gabe, we found something in your room - care to explain?"

Gabriel took a step to the side, revealing his retro bottle of Heinz ketchup that had been pried from his secret floorboard lockbox and displayed for all to see - the jig was up.

"You like ketchup, Gabe?"

His face went translucent (since vampire faces are already white, this is supposed to evoke the feeling of his face going white) and he jumped out of the window. Since he can fly, he was fine, but now he needed new roommates. And a new bottle of ketchup. Those were getting really hard to find now.


End file.
